See You Soon
by Things in Ink
Summary: What will happen when Mal and Natara's daughter offers to go undercover? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned at whoever was waking me up. My dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling.

"Yeah, I don't like getting up, either," he said, smirking. I threw a pillow at him. "Well, that was just unnecessary," he grumbled. I smirked at him.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"What? But it's Saturday!"

"Well, Em, you did want to go to my work for the day."

"Oh, yeah, I get to go to the precinct!" I loved going to the SFPD. It was always really fun and my mom and dad's coworkers were totally awesome. I always got to try and help out with whatever case the police department was working on, and once, I actually had a really good idea and it helped to catch a bad guy.

I got out from under my blankets and ran down the stairs where my mom was making what smelled like eggs. "Morning, mom!" I said as I sat down in my chair.

"Good morning, Emily," she said, placing a warm plate of eggs in front of me. I started eating, and my dad came down the stairs and kissed my mom on the cheek. They both smiled.

Everyone says I look like my dad. I have his eyes, apparently. My hair is wavy and medium brown to my shoulders. I get really tan, so I think I look more like my mom.

I finished my eggs, dropped my plate in the sink, and ran up the stairs two at a time. I quickly got dressed and went back downstairs, where my dad was in the car and my mom was almost ready to get out the door. I followed her and got into the car. Soon, we were at the precinct.

At the SFPD, everyone's really friendly. On the way to the offices where the detectives work, a lot of people say hello to my parents and I. I came there so often, I could probably walk to my mother's office with my eyes closed.

"We're going to the lab, Em," my father said. I smiled. I loved the lab. The two people who worked there, Kai and Amy, were pretty much the coolest people ever. My parents' team was made up of Kai, Amy, and two other detectives, Blaise and Jeremy. They were like my family.

"Morning, guys," Amy said.

"Hi Amy. Are there any leads on the case?"

"Not yet, but it is Saturday," she said. "He should be striking again in about five hours, if he sticks to his pattern."

"What case?" I asked. "What's this case about?" Amy looked at Kai, who gave my dad I look I knew well. It was the same look that he gave him every time I asked him about a case. It was like he was asking him for permission to tell me about whatever horrible thing was happening. He almost always let Kai tell me. Today was no exception.

"Well," he started, chosing his words carefully, "the new case is about a serial kidnapper. He takes a kid every Sunday at around noon from the park. One week, it's a girl, the next it's a boy. They are all between the ages of 9 and 12. He messes with their heads. And then, this is the weird part, he gives them back to their parents. Drops them off on their doorstep after three days."

The room was quiet. Then, I had an idea.

"Wait, was it a boy or girl taken last time?"

"...A boy," Jeremy answered, somewhat unsure.

"Well, then I could go this time! I fit the victim perfectly!"

"No," said Blaise quickly. "Absolutely not. Do you know how dangerous—" My dad cut her off.

"Let her talk."

I think my dad's on my side. "It could work," I said. "I could go to the park with, like, microphones and GPS and stuff. Then you'd be able to track where he takes me and you could take him down. It's foolproof. And, even if something goes wrong, I'll be back in three days. I want to help." Everyone looked unsure. "I can do this," I said in a small voice.

"I think," said my dad, "that she can handle the responsibility. After all, I don't see anyone else with a better idea."

"We're not talking about getting her a puppy," Blaise snapped. "It's not about responsibility. This is something that could change her life."

"I know that," I said. "It could change my life, but I'm willing to do it. I'll be fine and you know it."

Blaise looked skeptical. She was aways protective of me.

"Emily. Look at me." I turned to Amy. "This could change you more than you think. Do you understand that?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, I support your choice."

"Agreed," said my mom. I smiled. Jeremy, Kai, and even Blaise looked like they were okay with the plan.

More or less.

"So I can do it?"

"...Yes. If the captain says it's okay, you're going undercover."

I cheered inside my head. As much as everyone was going to try and change my mind, I really wanted to help. If everything worked out the way I hoped it would, I would be able to save who knows how many people.

What could go wrong?

**Boom. Another story about kidnapping. I love this idea, though. **

**So, I already have this whole story pretty much planned out, which is different for me. I usually just write whatever pops into my head, and my storylines usually randomly change and happen. Hopefully the whole prewriting thing will work out for me this time and this story will be as epic as I hope it's going to be.**

**I have a really bad habit of putting the word "so" at the beginning of all of my paragraphs in my author's notes. I almost just did it at the beginning of this paragraph.**

**Please review! Even if you hated the story and will never read another chapter, tell me that! Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now so bye :) **

**(I just said "so" again...)**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the captain's office behind my parents. I always forget his name. I glanced at the inscription on the silver plate on his desk. _Captain Charles Anders. _My parents and I sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Is there a new lead on the kidnapping case?" he asked, without looking up from his paperwork.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Captain Anders looked up and set his pen down.

"I'm listening."

"I want to go undercover," I said. "The kidnapper could kidnap me, but I would have a GPS tracker and a microphone and that sort of thing."

"No." I sighed and gave him the same presentation I gave to Blaise, Jeremy, Kai, and Amy in the crime lab. By the end, he looked defeated and I knew I had won. He looked at my parents. "You would be okay with this?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it can't really go wrong," said my dad. My mom was silent.

"...I can't believe I'm letting you do this, but okay."

"Really?"

"Go get set up before I change my mind."

I smiled and did a mini victory dance in my head. My plan worked! I was going to catch the kidnapper.

-CoD-

"Wow, I can't believe he said yes!" Kai exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five, which I returned. My mom scowled at him. She still wasn't too thrilled about the whole idea. That was expected. Neither were Blaise and Jeremy, but they weren't in the lab anymore.

"Okay, Em," said Amy. "This is an earpiece. It goes in your ear, obviously, and we'll be able to talk to you."

"Testing, one, two, three. I like cake. And The Sims!"

"I hear you, Kai."

"Of course you do."

Amy rolled her eyes and continued. "There's also a microphone in the earpiece so we'll be able to hear the kidnapper and you." She turned to her computer and pressed a few buttons. "Okay, it's turned on."

"Uh.. Testing, one, two, three... I also like cake, but I've never played The Sims because my dad said it is too weird."

"Well, it is!"

"Oh my gosh, you've never played The Sims? Come here right now." Kai dragged me by the arm to his laptop.

Amy groaned. "Kai, we're trying to get Emily set up to go undercover!"

"Well, _sorry. _I just wanted to show Emily one of the best games ever!"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Good choice," said my dad. I smiled and walked back over to Amy.

"This," she said, strapping a watch onto my wrist, "Is—"

"Oh, I know this one! It's a GPS, right?"

"Exactly. How did you know that?"

"I watch a lot of TV." Amy smiled and I could see my mother shaking her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I think you're all set. Make sure your hair covers the earpiece as best as you can. It's small, but you can't be too careful. I learned that the hard way."

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"The same place I learned to keep the earpiece hidden," she said cheerily, like that was a normal answer.

"Should we go now?"

"Well, I would hope you wouldn't go off and get kidnapped without saing goodbye," my dad said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Bye, daddy. See you soon."

**Well that was short :P. Next chapter will probably be longer, this was just kind of a filler chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I haven't updated this in a while. To be honest, I forgot about it while I was taking a break from writing fanfiction. I hope you like chapter 3!  
**  
The five minute ride to the park was mostly silent, with the exception of Kai "testing" the microphones by pretending to be James Bond. Everyone else just sat there with serious looks on their faces.

My mother and I got out of the car a block away from the park. Amy said that it would be the best distance because if they were closer, it would look suspicious to the kidnapper if there was a police van outside on the day he was going to kidnap someone.

Before we left, I got hugs and kisses and "be safe"'s. I was starting to get a little nervous about the whole thing, but I was reminded that if anything went wrong, everyone would be with me in five minutes. That was a little comforting. We probably looked really weird to a random person out on the street, but that was the last of my worries. I was analyzing everything in my head, rehearsing what I would do. A little voice in the back of my mind told me to stop, turn round, and get right back into the van. I pushed it away and took my mom's hand.

I could hear Amy's voice in my ear, mixed with others in the background. "Remember," she said, "he's going to try and engage you. He might have something to try and draw you in. Your mother's going to be across the playground. You have to act like you have no idea what's going on. And _please, _Em, be careful."

I followed my mom to a bench, pretending to listen to her telling me to be safe. I looked all around the playground. There were mostly other mothers, but there were two men. Thinking of what Amy said, I went up to the man with a dog.

He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't dressed poorly, but not so nicely that he would stand out. He was overall, typical looking. I wouldn't be able to pick him out from a crowd, which I guess was what he wanted.

"Hi!" I said in a cheery voice as I approached the man. "May I pet your dog?"

"Sure, he's very friendly." The man smiled down at me, and I quickly tried to read his eyes. There was no warmth or happiness. He was the man I was looking for.

"What kind of dog is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's a springer spaniel. His name is Jack."

"Hi Jack," I cooed at the dog. "He's very pretty."

"Thank you. His brother is at home. They look very similar."

"_Try to get into his house,_" whispered Amy in my ear. "_Remember that we can track wherever you go._"

"Is his brother as pretty as Jack?"

"You could come down to my house and see him, if you'd like." Perfect.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "My mom says I shouldn't go places with strangers."

"Well, I'm Tom. What's your name?"

"Anna," I replied. Kai suggested I used a fake name to make the whole mission more like a spy movie. I didn't really care how much the case felt like a movie, but I knew the fake name was definitely a good idea.

"Well, Anna, now we aren't strangers, are we?"

I faked a giggle. "No, we're not! Let's go!" He smiled in a way that I could tell was evil. I pushed away my feelings of uneasiness. For today, I was Anna Hayden, a young girl who loved dogs and was oblivious to the dangers of the world.

-CoD-

After a five minute walk, we got to the man's house. I was silent almost the whole way there, trying my hardest to push the fear away. We came in through the front door. After he closed the door behind him, he quickly locked it, then spun around and grabbed my wrist. His hand was locked around my wrist and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get out of his grip. He smiled the same sinister smile as he did earlier and chuckled softly.

"Nice try, Emily."

**Dun dun dun! There was chapter three after a long wait! I'm really sorry about that. Chapter four will definitely be up in a more timely manner. We are having family over from Sunday until Tuesday morning, so chapter 4 will possibly be up on Tuesday, but will most likely be up on Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Please review!**

**Also, to anyone following my story, Explode; I will not be updating that anymore. I don't really love it and I am not very pleased with the way the plot is going. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi... It's not exactly Wednesday or Thursday, but oh well. Here's chapter four!**

"Nice try, Emily."

I couldn't hear anything through my earpiece. "What are you talking about?" I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"I know your name isn't Anna, it's Emily. I know that you're the daughter of detectives Mal and Natara Fallon. I also know you have a microphone and a GPS, which is why there's been a jammer blocking the signal for the last ten minutes."

-CoD-

Tom—if that was even his real name—pulled me by the arm into a medium sized room that seemed like a closet. There was a rusty metal chair, which he forced me to sit in. "Move," he said, "and I'll put a bullet through you." He pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed at me. I had seen my parents' guns before, but they were never pointing them at me. I was scared. Really scared.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. My hands were shaking, something that happened when I got nervous.

He laughed at me and I cringed. "You know the police reports, stupid girl. You know exactly what I'm going to do. Don't ask stupid questions."

Stupid. That word shook me. It reminded me of the bullying I went through last year in school. There was a group of kids who would tease me every day. They would call me stupid, ugly, worthless. They would say that nobody liked me. I would leave school early, crying to my mother, who would reassure me that she loved me and that I was perfect. The problem was, that right now, I wanted to cry, but my mother had no idea where I was or how to find me.

I had to wonder. Did he call me stupid for no reason? How much did he know?

"Why are you doing this?"

He laughed at me again. It stung, but I tried to push it away. "Oh, Emily. It's all a game, don't you see? The fun is just about to start. Now sit back. Here's where it gets interesting. Keep in mind that I still have a gun."

I closed my eyes. If I couldn't see him, what could he do?

He slapped me. "Open your eyes. You're missing the show." I hesitantly opened my eyes. He turned out the light. Even as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, he seemed just like a shadow. It was eerily quiet. He started walking in slow circles around me. His footsteps echoed, and at first, I could sense where he was moving. He would change his pace or direction every few steps.

An audio track started playing. It confused me. I couldn't keep track of his movements. I didn't know when to be prepared until it was too late. I was trying to figure out where he was going, when suddenly, he placed his hand on my shoulder. I cringed away from his touch. The next thing I felt was cold metal on my cheek. The gun.

"Scared? Because you should be." He laughed, mocking and harsh. "Oh come on, Emily. _It's just a joke._"

It wasn't teasing, said all the kids. It was only a joke. They were just joking. They were always joking, so that made it okay, apparently. At least, it was okay to all the teachers watching the playground. Why didn't anyone ever help me?

"What are you thinking?" he hissed.

"I—I'm not..."

"Yes, you are. You're always thinking. It's weird."

I could feel tears in my eyes. "No, it's not," I mumbled.

"It's okay, Emily." He rested his arm around my shoulders. His touch just made me more upset.

"No, it's not! Get off of me!" I shoved his arm off of my shoulders. The tears were rolling down my face. I could feel the walls closing in. The small amount of light from under the door wasn't as bright. I could feel the man's presence moving away from me, only to be in front of me seconds later. The only way I could know what he was going to do next was to focus on his voice, which was becoming difficult.

Would begging work? I would have to try. "Let me go home. Please," I managed to choke out over the tears.

He laughed again. The laughing was the worst. It was mocking. He had all the power, and he knew it. "Maybe I will, Emily. But why would you want to go home?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why would you want to go home? It's not like your parents care about you."

"Yes, they do.." They did care. They did.

"Oh, come on. Think about it. How many late nights have they spent at their jobs instead of at home?"

There _had _been a lot. But not enough to convince me that they didn't care about me. They were just dedicated to their jobs. If they didn't work hard, there would be more bad people.

"How many weekends have you spent at the precinct with them while they worked?"

Once again, a lot. It was okay, though. It was never dull.

"Just think about it. How do you know they even love you?"

I didn't have an answer to that.

"Let me go." The tears still hadn't stopped.

"Alright. Remember what I said." He turned the light on. "Let's keep this a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone, or I could have another little chat with you some other time." He winked and opened the door, motioning for me to follow. I wiped my eyes, with all his words still fresh in my mind. I looked at a clock on the wall.

The hour he had kept me felt like days.

**Believe it or not, I hate being this mean to characters. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh look, a slow update again! I'm amazed that you all can put up with me :) Enjoy chapter 5!**

The man took me to the front of the building, where we came in. His words were still echoing in my head. How much did he know?

"We're going straight to your house, becaue I don't doubt that the police station has plenty of cameras. You rember what I said earlier. If you talk, I'll know."

I wasn't sure whether to believe him. We got into a car. With how much he knew about me, could he find out if I just told the police? He started driving and it occured to me that we were only minutes from my house. The ride was silent. Me thinking, him not talking. It seemed to stretch much longer than four minutes, but he finally let me out.

"Remember what I said, Emily."

And I did.

I walked up to my house. Should I knock on the door? I tried, immediately feeling weird about it. My dad opened it seconds later and pulled me into a tight hug. When he let go, I turned around. He was gone.

I was lead inside to the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around the table, but when we came in, they all crowded around me. My mom hugged me and said how she was so scared and she was glad I was safe.

"He knew who I was," I said when everyone finally backed off.

"What?" said pretty much everyone.

"He knew who I was. Emily Fallon. He... He knew everything about me..."

"Oh my god," said everyone.

Mom hugged me again. "It's okay, Em. We're going to catch him, okay?" She released me and I sat down in a chair. Everyone else followed.

"Okay, so we know it's a male. White, I assume?" I nodded. "Highly intelligent. Possibly with connections to school files."

"Did they all go to the same school?"

"Good thinking, Em," said Amy, "But, no, there doesn't seem to be a pattern in the schools he chose."

"He was probably abused during his childhood. As far as motive, maybe he wanted to get back at someone?"

Amy suddenly looked up. "Wait. I know the signals being transmitted were cut off by the jammer, but there should be a recording device that still caught the recording." I took off the earpiece and watch that I hadn't realized I was still wearing. Amy took them and plugged them into her laptop. Suddenly, the recording started.

_"Nice try, Emily."_

-CoD-

Listening to the tape was awful. I was dreading the part where he locked me into the closet. The beginning went by so quickly. Then there was so much silence, just the sounds of pacing. I was getting anxious by the time the noises started playing through the speakers. I could feel tears in my eyes. Halfway through the recording, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, pushed the chair in, and walked quickly to my bedroom, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. No one followed.

_How many late nights have they spent at their jobs instead of at home?_

Maybe their jobs were more important to them than I was. It hurt to think that, but maybe it was true. That freaking man was right about plenty of other things. What evidence did I have to say that he wasn't right about that, too? If they cared more, would they be sitting here in my room right now? Was it just their personalities? Maybe that was it. They just weren't used to comforting people.

A voice in my head said, _You know that isn't true. They comfort victims all the time. You're a victim, aren't you? They're not here, are they?_

I sat in silence, not thinking, until my mother came in. Glancing at the clock, I decided that it was about time for the tape to be over when she entered. Putting the job ahead of me.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer. She sat down on the floor next to me. "What that man said... It wasn't true, Em. None of it." I didn't answer. She placed her hand on my arm. What should have been a comforting gesture felt empty. Hollow. How did I know she wasn't lying?

"Em, I promise that we will go above and beyond to keep you safe, but you have to talk to us, okay?"

Once again, no answer. It seemed like I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Emily?"

"I'm sorry. He'll know everything. He'll find out. I can't go back there."

I could hear her sigh, but she thankfully didn't push me. "Okay," she said, but it didn't sound like she thought it was okay at all. "We got a license plate number, but when we traced it back, we got a dozen different names and photos. Could you verify his face if you saw a picture?"

I nodded, because it seemed simple enough. I did get a good look at his face and I figured it would be safer if he was behind bars. She smiled slightly and stood up, offering me a hand. I got up myself, ignoring the gesture. I still wasn't sure what to believe. We entered the kitchen.

I could sense the change in dynamic. It was lighter, but still just as serious. Nobody was themselves. They spoke softly, being careful of what they said and did, and honestly, it was annoying me. I jus wanted everything to be over.

"Alright, Emily," said Amy in her careful tone. "Are any of these men him?"

**Semi-cliffhanger! Please review and I promise to have the next (and final) chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This is the final chapter of See You Soon. I hope you like it and enjoyed this story. Please take a minute to leave a review!**

It was late. Probably around midnight, I would guess. I couldn't fall asleep. I hadn't been sleeping much at all the last few months. Ever since I was kidnapped, I felt like if I slept for too long, he would get me again. Even though he probably never would be able to escape jail, it was still a risk I felt like I was taking by sleeping. My guard was down and he could just pull me away like last time.

I was laying in bed when I heard my name. I pressed my ear up against the door. Why would they be talking about me?

"I'm worried about her, Mal. She just seems... Changed."

"Well, you know what she went through. She probably just needs time."

"I know, but it's been four months since he was put in jail. She hasn't shown any signs of improving; just the opposite."

"I know. I'm worried about her, too, Nat. But she already said she won't go into therapy, and if she doesn't want to, it won't help her if we force her."

"Yeah." I didn't want to go into any kind of therapy. I thought it would be pointless and would make me seem like such a victim. I didn't want to be seen as a victim, even though I probably was one.

"It's not safe. She barely eats anything, is incredibly paranoid, and her grades have completely tanked. I just want what's best for her." She sounded like she was crying, which made me feel really bad. My mother barely ever cried.

"It's okay, Nat. It isn't your fault. It's that son-of-a-bitch, Carson Matters." The man. Hearing his name made me cringe. "You've done as much as you could to help her. She has to want to help herself."

There was a muffled "yeah" and a sniffle from my mother. I felt worse.

"I love you. Let's go to bed."

-CoD-

"So yeah, that's basically my story," I say, looking at the floor. There are maybe ten other caring faces, looking back at me. "It was what my dad said. 'She has to want to help herself.' That was what made me change my mind. And now I'm here." My first support group.

A woman, Rachel, stands up. "Well," she says, breaking the silence, "that was certainly a story. I want you to know, Emily, that we're here for you. If you need anything, you can trust anyone in this room." I nod and allow myself to smile for the first time in a while. It feels good.

"Thank you."

I know I'll probably never be the exact same again. I've been told that I've been through more hell in a year than most people should experience in a lifetime. And I'm okay with it now. I came out stronger, and even though I broke, I'm trying to fix the pieces back together. I have people who I know love me to support me. And if I'm being honest with myself... I think I'll be okay.

**So yeah, that's the end. I don't know. It's really short and I think Emily seems kind of OOC towards the end. If you liked it or didn't like it, let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
